Just Once
by ShadowLi19
Summary: My name is Alex Himura, no, that's a name I have become used to being called by, my real name is...' Theres a new member in the Zero Zero cyborg team, but exactly WHO is she?
1. Default Chapter

Just Once  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Prolounge  
  
The Black Ghost doctor sighed, looking over the form of his next paitent.  
  
"This one is to young."  
  
He whispered, but started the surgery none the less.The one he was to to into a cyborg was a girl, no less than the age of fourteen, with chestnut colored hair, blueish purple and black highlights, her eye color could not be told, reason being that she had her eyes closed.From the looks of it, she had tryed suicide more than once, but never managed to carry it out. Slowly, almost as if afraid to, he opened one of her eyes, the catish pupil turneed straight at him, he knw she was awake, but the bloody texture of her eyes scared him, as well as the color of her eyes, a mucky dark greyish blue. But her voice snapped him out of it, she said one thing and only one thing before her had fell to the side.  
  
"Scral."  
  
And indeed, the cyborg was behind him, a small dog whistle in had, close to his mouth as if he had just blown on it.  
  
"No need for the hearing to be rised, it's high enough, Dr.Black."  
  
The man nodded, looking dwn at the girl once again before starting his work.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
A young girl jumped up to avoid the blade that had been swong at her, with a quick spin kick, she knocked the weapon out of her opponents hands, and sent and punch to the person's gut, anyone who was watching would have seen and heard the spine break, but she wasn't finished, with one swing of the hand scythe she had picked up off the ground, she beheaded the person. Scral clapped, she turned to him, smiling through the blood lust in her eyes.  
  
"Very good, 0014."  
  
At that moment, the man knew he had done the wrong thing by calling her by her cyborg number, she quickly took off his head, the girl purred with enjoyment as she watched more blood hit the floor with a small sound. Her eyes closed, body dissappearing from sight. She reappeared back in her room, quickly pulling out a bag from the closet, she tossed the few items she needed into it, then dissappeared again.  
  
~*~  
  
003's eyes widened.  
  
"Someone's heading toword us, their using accelaration mode."  
  
009 frowned.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Right outside."  
  
Gilmore sighed, ignoring the two cyborgs and walking to the ship's door, right before a small knocking was heard.  
  
"My my my, if it isn't Gilmore,"  
  
The girl said, smirking.  
  
"A-Alex!"  
  
The girl's smirk widened.  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
She did just that, followed him into the control room of the ship, where she earned quite a few curious looks.  
  
"This is Alex Himura."  
  
Gilmore said, a slightly worried look on his face as he said the last name.  
  
"I'm Francoise, I go by 003, though."  
  
003 said, smiling at the younger girl.  
  
"Joe Shimamura, 009."  
  
009 said, not looking at her.  
  
"The others are somewhere around here, you might want to watch out for 007 though, he's like a leech."  
  
A voice said from behind her and the old man, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh, and I'm 002, also know as Jet."  
  
"Well, it's not very smart to sneek up on people, now is it?"  
  
She asked, spinning around and pushing pass him.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
002 asked, looking at the door she had just slamed closed, the hinges where starting to come off.  
  
"You shouldn't have snuck up on her, she puts those people right n her 'To Kill' list."  
  
"And who's on that so far?"  
  
"Scarl, and who knows who else."  
  
"Why's Scral on there?"  
  
"He found her in an alllyway, a knife in her hand and wrists slit, he's on there for saving her."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
002 said, he wasn't going to let this chance go.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex jumped up, hand outstretched for the lowest apple on the tree she was under, her eyes narrowed as she saw a hand snatch it.  
  
"So, you tryed to kill yourself, huh?"  
  
With a growl, she pounced on 002.  
  
"You know your to short to get an apple down by yourself."  
  
It was ture, she hardly came to his cheast.She smirked, bitting down on his wrist.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Was the only thing she heard before snatching the apple out of his hand and taking a bite out of it, meanwhile, he examining the cresent shaped mark on his wrist.  
  
"What do need that for anyway, you couldn't be hungry."  
  
"I'm not, I have to have something every two minutes to make up for the flesh these don't get."  
  
She said, running her tounge over a very long and very sharp fang, another one was on the other side of her front four teeth, the overbite she had caused them to be longer than normal ones would have been. He shook his head, shaking slightly.  
  
"How'd you get those?"  
  
"I can say one thing, there not fake from being turned into a cyborg."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I'm a cross breed."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Vampire and human, my mother was an inocent human girl, unsupecting, and my father was a vampire who dissappeared alot."  
  
She sighed, standing up and dissappearing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Just Once  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jet sighed, looking out the window of Kezumi's living room to the figure standing on the cliff that was a clear veiw.  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
He muttered, blinking as he relized that G.B. was in there with him.  
  
"Do you think she's cold out there in a t-shirt and shorts? After all, it is getting awfully close to winter."  
  
The cyborg said, smirking.  
  
"Don't you be getting any ideas."  
  
Jet growled, flicking the older an on the head before walking into the kitchen, just as the girl dissappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl, around the age of thriteen, smiled, following her older sister as they heading out of the small cafe.  
  
"Ne, Imouto, what are you looking at?"  
  
The girls firey orange eyes glazed over, a slight breeze caught the thin silver chain around her neck to tug in it, it was blowing in one direction and only one direction.  
  
"Aikuchi..."  
  
The girl whispered, watching the chestnut haired girl, the blueish purple highlights she could make out from a mile away. The girl turned a bit, inly enough for the younger one to catch a glimps of greyish silver, a metal texture that she would never forget......The metal of a dagger. 


	3. Chapter Three

Just Once  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Chapter four  
  
"My name is Alex Himura, no, that's a name I have become used to being called by, my real name is Aikuchi Himura, I've been a cborg for about a year, I'll turn fifteen next November. I am the latest of the prototype 00 cybrog project, but I wasn't supposed to become one, I was supposed to be sure Scral was killed and then, I would dissappear, all the memories of me in every's minds would be erased, every one of them. It is ture that I tryed to kill myself many times, twenty four to be exact, but twenty times I've been stopped, and three times I was found and saved, but now............."  
  
Aikuchi smiled, looking down at the blood pouring from her wrists, a voice from behind her hissed out between sobs as she closed her eyes;  
  
"Don't!It's the cowards way out!"  
  
The memory was fresh, even if it was from two years ago, she knew who's it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuurei."  
  
She whispered, losing her grip on the little slip of consionusness she had, letting the darkness take her in.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet growled, looking down at the bandages on their new member's wrists.  
  
"Why did you try it again?"  
  
He asked, she just turned away from him.  
  
"Seppuka's my only way out of all of this."  
  
She whispered, holding up the dagger she had used, it had a faint slither of dried blood on it.  
  
"So, you couldn't get it all of?"  
  
He sighed, mummbling a soft 'yeah' as he stood up.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
She whispered as the door closed.  
  
"Yuurei....."  
  
An image of the orange eyed girl appeared in her head, she sighed, one arm over her eyes as the other lay across her stomach.  
  
"I can't take this anymore."  
  
~*~  
  
Yuurei sighed, a small smile on her face.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Her sister asked.  
  
"She's safe."  
  
The older girl smiled as well, green eyes closing as her black hair blew slightly with the wind. Her sister's did the same, the blueish white looked almost like a short ocean.  
  
"Ichijin, what now?"  
  
"We see if Scral is really dead or not."  
  
~*~  
  
With a sigh, Aikuchi pulled out a sketch pad and a pack of pencils. One name was writen on the front of the sketck pad, Aikuchi Himura.  
  
"What kind of name is Dagger Village anyways?"  
  
She whispered, glaring at the purple cardboard cover.  
  
"Oh, Alex?"  
  
The girl jumped, turningher glare to G.B.  
  
"Doushita?"  
  
She hissed.  
  
"Ummmm.............. welll.............................."  
  
He gulped, seeming to just now notice her fangs.  
  
"Supper's ready!"  
  
He squeaked, running out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I swear that that girl can smell fear!"  
  
G.B. exclaimed, looking down at his plate.  
  
"That just silly, she'd have to be something other than human and I'm sure that the doctor thatwas working on her didn't change her hearing or her other sences."  
  
Gilmore said, looking at the cyborg.  
  
"But what about her fangs?!"  
  
Jet exclaimed, he still had a bandage around his wrist from the two punctures.  
  
"She was born with those, but I would watch out for them, the last person she bit died of poisoning."  
  
Gilmore said.  
  
"Your lucky, for there was none of it in your ingury."  
  
He said, pointing at Jet.  
  
A loud 'I can hear you ya know.' came from down the hall. 


End file.
